I Came to get Away
by macaronii
Summary: "I came to get away from my dad not come hear and get a new one." "who is your dad?" "I cant tell you." My charecter going through initiation with Tris and Tobias as her trainers (known as Four and Six of course) and with a secret.
1. I came to get Away

**A/N: I was board and I thought up this story so hear it is**

Disclaimer I do not own Divergent.

"Gabriella get down hear." My father yells. It is choosing day I already know I am choosing Dauntless. My dad says he can't go which honestly is ok with me.

"I am coming." I yell impatiently. I can't stand him.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady." We may be Agnation but he is the meanest person I ever met. According to him my mom was worse. She died during birth. My brother became factionless when she died. He couldn't stand me my dad had told me. He said that when my brother first saw me he tried to kill me and that if he ever met me again he would kill me. I honestly don't want anything to do with my family which means it's good that I look nothing like my dad. I have a spare upper lip and a hooked nose and he doesn't have either of those so I guess I look like my mom. I also have very dark hair. I know that the first day at the Dauntless compound I will get a tattoo saying _FREEDOM_. I walk to the building that the choosing ceremony takes place. I am the first one called. I go up and take the knife and without hesitation pour my blood into the Dauntless coals as I walk of the stage I take of the outer robe I am wearing revealing the grey T-Shirt that was underneath.

Once everyone had chosen we run down the stairs outside where the train is coming. I am the first to jump on and then everyone else jumps on after me.

I meet a two girls one from Amity whose name is Lavender and one from Condor whose name is Electra.

There is a boy from Condor that catches my eye his name is Gannon.

Lavender is sort of short with curl black hair she looks like a princess she says she will die the tips of her hair Lavender and get her roots died hot pink. I like her a lot and she is a lot like me. She is like me because she is very carefree.

Electra is tall and has straight blond hair. She is also a lot like me. We become friends immediately and decide that we will all get a tattoo going up our sides saying _FREEDOM. _

The boy Gannon is about my height so average height with neon green eyes and hair so black it looked purple.

We talked until it was time to jump. I was the first to jump like last time and it was like I was flying. I was almost sad when I hit the roof. I looked down and realized that someone didn't make it. It's sad but there is always the consequences. There is a man on the roof that I just noticed.

"I am Max." he says. "I am one of the leaders and the compound is down there. You have to get to it or become factionless. Usually my speech is grander but I am tired so, go."

I walk to the ledge and see a hole. I jump. I scream and never want it to end. I hit a net and again I am sad that it is over. I see a girl who is short with long dirty blond hair with pink blue and purple tips. She is almost scary. There is also a man next to her he looks about nineteen. He is standing next to her closer than if they were friends but farther than as if she was his girlfriend and it looks like he is trying to hide it He has a spare upper lip and a hooked nose like mine. He even has the same blue eyes as me. He even has the same dark hair. He seems shocked but does well to hide it after letting it through. He reaches his hand out to help me but I crawl out on my own.

"What is your name?" He asks. He looks like he is about to say something but I cut him off.

"Gabe." I say flatly.

"Four do you want to call it out."

"Gabe first jumper." He says. A rally of cheers come up from a crowd behind him. After me Lavender and Electra jumped. After everyone else jumps we take a tour and go to the lunchroom. I go and claim a seat with Lavender and Electra. The two trainers Four and Six, whatever their names they can chose so shut your face holes Euderite's, come and sit with us. I pick up what is called a hamburger so I grab this red sauce that everyone else is using. After dinner Lavender, who said we could call her Lav, and Electra went to the tattoo parlor. Gannon caught up with us and wanted to come with us. All four of us got the _FREEDOM_ tattoos and then we three girls went to the hair parlor. I had them cut it into a pixie cut bob thing and then spike it. Then I had them highlight it in random colors.

We walk to the dorms and fall asleep. It feels good to have a day where I am not yelled and beat by my father.

WE wake up and go to breakfast and then training. When we wake in Six says,

"Today we will learn to shoot a gun. Now first watch me." She shoots the gun three times then turns around and heads back to four the she shoots it over her shoulder using the compact mirror thing.

"Showoff." Someone mutters. Apparently it sounds like me because Four says.

"Gabe. What was that you said?"

"Nothing." I reply truthfully.

"You said something what was it."

"I said nothing." I reply.

"Don't be a smarta**" he tells me.

"I told you twice I will tell you three times. Nothing!" I say obviously he doesn't believe me because he tells me

"Go stand in front of the target while Six shoots at you." I stand in front of the target and she shoots and nicks my ear. She shoots two more times but doesn't hit me. "Now do you have anything to say?"

"Yes you are an idiot and also you are told to tell the truth and you lie so maybe I should lie from now on."

We finish shooting but Four says he will have a talk with me after. I am the only one to hit the target in their first try.

After shooting Four pulls me over. You need to follow the directions given to you or I will personally give you to the factionless" he says

"I came to get away from the authority's nit to get a whole new dad."

"Who are your parents?" He asks me

"I can't tell you." I say which is the truth.

"Why?" He asks me

"My dad said that it's dangerous. He said that if my brother found out where I was he would find me and kill me because I was the one that made his life miserable. He said that if anyone else found out that I was his kid that they might kill me also.

"Who is your dad?" He asks. After a wile of me saying that and him not giving up I cave in.

"My dad is Marcus Eaton." I say

**A/N: Yay. R&R please**


	2. Shame Shame Shame

**A/N: So how did you all like the twist at the last Chapter? This is going to hopefully be an awesome story. ~Macaronii**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own divergent.**

"My dad is Marcus Eaton." I say. He gets that look he did when I jumped from the roof then covers it up like he did last time.

"You be careful with that name." He says.

"Why do you think I changed my name?" I say.

"Do you know your brother?" He asks me.

"Weird question." I say. "No. My dad said that when I was born he tried to kill me. Then he became factionless. Why?"

"Oh no reason. What about your mom?" He asks. Apparently he has no personal boundaries.

"Never met her. She died giving birth to me. My dad said she was worse than him and he was pretty bad. I'm telling you this because you look trustworthy. He used to beat me and lock me in the closet. Nobody knew about me."

"Do you know your brother's name?"

"Geez, no personal boundaries do you. I don't know his name." I say getting annoyed.

"I'll tell you his name." He said. "His name is Tobias and he didn't try to kill you." When he said that we heard a gasp. It must've been familiar because he sighed and said.

"Come in Six." Six comes in looking shocked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asks.

"You think I wouldn't recognize your voice?" He asks. "Gabe go back to the dorms don't tell anyone about this talk." I walk out and close the door almost all the way.

"How much did you tell her?" Six asks.

"Not much I just told her her brother's name." He says.

"Alright." Six says. Why does she care? "I love you, remember that." She says and kisses him she turns to leave and I run. I may know her secret about dating him, but she still scares the crud out of me.

I walk into the dorm room and hang out. We decide to go shopping after dinner. We go to dinner and see Four he's just leaning on the wall like he's waiting for someone. Then a girl with black hair and red highlights who a boy would consider _hot_ came up to him.

"Hi." He said. Right when he said that a girl came and kissed him full on the mouth. I couldn't figure out what was going on so I ran to the lunch room and pulled Six out the door.

"I know you're dating Four. Come here."

"You aren't going to try and push in the chasm like the initiates last year, are you?" She asks.

"No. This may hurt you but its better then you not knowing." I say vaguely. We reach where I left Four and the girl. They were still kissing the girl a lot more openly then Four.

"You jerk!" Six yelled. "I hate you. Does this mean nothing to you?" She asked now I'm confused. Then she took of the ring she all ways wear's and threw it at him. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Don't even try _Four_." She spit his name out like venom. "I guess you'd rather be kissing your _girlfriend_ then eating lunch with your _wife."_ She yelled. She turned around beckoning me to follow her. We go to a room she says is hers and Four's apartment. I help her gather her things and I ask

"Where are you going to go?"

"To my friend Christina's room." We go and knock on her door. She opens it and immediately asks.

"What happened and why is Four a girl?" Six and I just laugh.

"Four cheated on me with Beca-kate." She says casually. "And this is Gabe. She was helping me move all my stuff."

"Does she know about you and Four?" she asks

"Yes." I say. "I was the one that found Beca-kate and Four."

"Ya I'm taking her down with me so that Four doesn't try anything" I don't know why he wouldn't "and we are going to the marriage commissioner's office and I'm filling for a divorce. She says and we walk down to the pit.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I just wanted to get it to you today. The thing about the cheating and divorce actually plays a big part. I'm not doing one of those things where Uriah and Tris fall in love but that is not what the story is even about but the cheating and divorce plays a lot in Gabe's life and yes Gabe is a girl if you didn't catch that.**


End file.
